powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mikuruii/Erina Palmer
" ''Yes, I have been commanded in the military, but they used me for their own purpose, they didn't care about me. But now I have found a family that wants to aid me in skill. " -- ''Erina revealing a valauble piece of information about herself -- Appearance Erina Palmer looks distinguished from many beings in the galaxy due to not only her glowing aura of guardianship, but also her fashion sense. Normal: Erina normally has very light-ish pink/blonde hair and has a scarf around her neck. She's also often seen with a white semi-revealed top on and some military garb as well. White Ghost: In this form, Erina takes on a drastically different appearence with her hair now being long and ice-blue. She wears eccentrically long metal armor plates along her body while having black cloth help overlay parts of her as well. Timeskip: While retaining many parts of her original look, this time Erina is seemingly sporting some more powerful sets of gear. She retains the light-pink-ish hair and her normal physical look, but this time she's wearing some sort of revealing black armor and leather around her body, with a fancy neck cloth to go along with it. She also has what appears to be a weapon on her right arm, possibly being her sword. Personality Erina is fairly quiet lady, seemingly jaded at times, but she simply likes to listen more than speak, allowing whoever needs an ear to have it in the full. She can handle social situations just as well as Naomi can, even if it calls for a presentation. It's just she prefers to let Naomi do the talking, whilst she comments as she sees fit; most of the time, she needs to only clarify what her partner means. She seems somewhat sweet and kind, and considerate. A maternal aura graces her actions, especially when she's around younger asylums. But she chooses her words well, even if she must speak her mind bluntly, especially to scold rascals several years her junior. In any case, she is quick to apologize and assure a person that she means well. So, on one hand, one might consider her humble, but some asylums see her as a snob sitting on a very high horse. She could be both. For underneath her mask is a mischievous, destructive spirit of her former self trying to revive itself from her distant youth. It peeks through the corner of her eyes, showing up every now and then as she resists it. Sometimes its presence grates an undeniable edge into her tone, reminiscent of a soothing, melodic drawl of a madman. However, when pushed into a corner or just heavily stressed (and if she cannot flee or shelter herself), Erina breaks down. Very quickly, very deeply. For every vice she's ever savored as a teen is brought to the surface, twisting her into a nightmarish banshee that blows the entire situation she's in way out of proportion. Ruthless, crass, and perverse, she forsakes all niceties and retaliates on whim with a huge amount of disproportionate retribution. Surprisingly, this mood of her has never actually got in the way of the mission, and so, ORPA recognises Erina to be Naomi's responsibility outside of getting the job done. On that note, only Naomi seems capable of calming her down, taking her aside and encouraging her, reminding her of their pact. But that doesn't always work, and she's had to put Erina down using her Ice Ability. She's getting worse, too. And Erina knows it. Backstory Erina was a warchild at the age of 4, she had been born to unamed parents, namely because the military didn't want her to know about her parentage. While the military were testing her they found her to be extraordinarily good at carrying out her directives with no questioning or doubt in her mind about them, something they were looking for in their troops but hadn't had a lot of luck with previously. Erina was the best kind of soldier they had, she had been sent on covert ops, sabotage missions, she had successfully completed her objectives. She even manged to work up in rank, becoming the only female Captain in the entire Aema military, outranking members who had been there for decades. While their intentions seemed decent at first, they started to take advantage of her being able to not question their authority.Erina had been sent on a mission to Meplisa to assassinate a leader of that planet, nonetheless she completed the mission but right after it, the Aema military stepped in and took control of the planet. Erina just shrugged it off as a strategic standpoint. She went back to the headquarters and it seemed like everyone had froze in place, as Erina sensed a powerful being somewhere... she just had to find it. She spent weeks, months even, following what would be very unethical questionable orders from her superiors as she couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her. The next mission she was sent to do was to have a "Tactical assassination" wherein to draw out the leader of one nation, she had to slaughter his family, which she did, seeing it as another tactical plan, not knowing of the atrocity she had placed against him. When he came out he was publicly shamed and unbeknownst to her, was brutally beaten and tortured, the Aema military again took control of the place. Erina had been lined up with other soliders of the Aema military and in front of them were children, babies. all innocent people and she stood there wide eyed as she knew what was going to happen.... this wasn't a normal procedure for the Aema, this was an execution. In the heat of the moment, she was being screamed at to fire, and through the confusion, bullets were let loose from her gun, innocent blood spilled from them as she looked on in horror, before she could do anything, in the confusion, the powerful being she had sought, had come down, picking her up and bringing her out of the smoke, flashes and gunfire. When bringing her out Erina herself was in a daze of having a thousand yard stare, forcing Naomi to try and snap her out of it, ending up having to use force. After Erina had supposedly snapped out of it, Naomi revealed who she was and said that she had been observing Erina for a while, and found the potential for her to become a student of hers, to pass on powers in case of something possibly happening, for security. She wanted to make Erina into her own personal Guardian, persay, and while Erina was very hesitant, she accepted after being told that she would never have to follow orders like what she was given before, any longer. After dealing with some very heavy immediate PTSD Erina believed that she was mentally ready to be trained. Due to her training her aging was heavily slowed in the process, allowing for a very long cycle of training. After a while, Erina became an very capable fighter, and also was able to have a near infinite source of magical power. However, due to her mental state still being iffy, Naomi restricted her usage of it only to fire magic in case something ever went awry. Upon many uncountable years of training, Naomi was finally able to one hundred percent trust Erina as her own personal Cosmic Guardian, meant to guard her and protect her while she creates her own personal peaceful association. To this day Erina still protects her, taking down those who would dare tranish their peaceful reputation without ever putting Naomi in real harms way. Powers Cosmic Guardian: Being Naomi's first and best student, she was appointed to be her "Guardian" after her rise back into power, meaning that she is the sole protector of Naomi. While not being totally separate or immune to all powers, she, under Naomi's control, is a really good fighter and her status shows. Naomi gifted her this as well a being a squad leader of The Mari'e Turr'a, a group of highly trained and skilled warriors of Naomi's personal guard. True Power: Due to her intensive training, Erina has the ability to unleash the potential in her body to form new abilities and possibly powers for her to utilize. These can range anywhere from temporary to permanent usage albeit, she is under Naomi so she couldn't go too crazy with it, still solidifying herself as a very powerful being. Not only that, she shows infinite skill in her True Power, acounting for any and all weaknesses it has and nullifying them. Meta Combat: Erina is godlike in combat due to her being trained by Naomi at young age, when she was still Omnipotent. Over time Erina has become so powerful that she can fight abstract entities and fight beings who are beyond her level. While she is held back by rules of totality she is still a very good combatant Decelerated Aging: Due to her training under a goddess, Erina herself has the natural ability to live insanely longer than any average being of her own species. She's able to essentially be somewhat semi-immortal as she has a very long life span, but she will eventually grow older over time unless she utilizes her other powers. Ability Transcendence: After painstakingly mastering her own abilities, Erina was able to push them one step beyond and actually take the generic nature of their abilities and form them into something of a unique form for her own powers. While her powers still retain limitations set by Naomi as she is her guardian, her abilities are unique to her and make her a undeniably powerful being. Deity Soul: Upon completing her trials and training with Naomi, Erina gained 100% trust from Naomi to be her guardian. In doing so, trusting her with that level of power, she imparted a portion of her soul to Erina, which in turn boosted her further. Now she has the soul of a deity fused with her own, allowing her access to more powers and a diverse cast of possibilities. Her soul is nearly indestructible however Naomi could remove it herself, should she ever need to. Master Arc Proficiency: Being trained by a deity grants many benefits, one of them being that Erina is able to control and use the Master Arc, a gun sword which she uses surprisingly well. Like many hybrid weapon types, the gun sword is the one she excels in, being able to infuse her bullets with fire and be quick enough to use the momentum to land really heavy blows. Along with this she shows great speed and skill with it, being able to efficiently hit certain areas of opponents to cripple them, making this a deadly combination of her and her weapon. Abilities Supernatural Reflexes: Erina has a unnaturally strong sense of reflexes due to her intensive training. With these sorts of relfexes Erina has shown that she can avoid bullets and most attacks at super and hypersonic speeds. Naomi and her and her military training taught her well since she is more focused on quick speed and skill to defeat her enemies. Flowmotion: As a result of her reflexes, Erina is able to move incredibly quick even if she's suddenly engaged in a combat situation. Both outside and inside of combatative conflict she is able to quickly run up, kick off and climb walls with immense skill and is able to even do outrageous things like kick off of enemies or her use her own momentum to get around her opponent. Aim Dodging: While being fairly simple, her reflexes allow her to dodge incredible linear moves such as guns firing at her, a standard predictable sword swing or a punch. With this against most normal dregs and dumb opponents she can easily get around them and counterattack with little need for worry. Double Jump: Using her flowmotion and speed, Erina can quickly climb into the air by kicking off of it (due to friction) to give herself more than one jump into the air, allowing her to quickly reach someone in the air if her projectiles have no effect. This is also useful for when she may almost fall off of a cliff somewhere, she can fall and then use that friction to kick up back to where she was. Erina's Curse: One huge downside to being the way she is, with her mental state, Erina causes immensely bad luck for those around her, at least those who can be affected by it including monks and everyone she is around. While it may not cause huge mass death or any bad luck like that, Erina's luck does affect people in battle and in general populace. Allies Mentality Mentality: Due to her actions in her past, Erina always feels as if she is guilty, constantly berating herself for the slaughtering that she did when she followed the orders of the Aema Military. Because of this nowadays she shows a lot of cold, emotionless thought in what she does, only when she's around Naomi does she show any sort of full emotion. With this, she has no weakness in emotions when she fights, always having the cold attitude showing except when she goes to protect those she loves, showing no mercy for her opponent should they try to hurt Naomi or her loved ones. Trivia Erina is fond of fish and caviar. She had a student of her own but the student got killed in a mistake mission. She is never seen without her gun swords and other weapons. She was picked up by Naomi Anderson at age 4. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet